yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Rin RETIRED
First Name Rin Last Name Asagami IMVU Name AliceHimeChan Nicknames Obaasan, RinRin... Age 8.11.2113 22 Gender Female Height 160cm/5'2 Weight 120-125 lbs Blood type AB 'Favourite Sayings' "You can't afford this...." "Aaaaw my poor baby!" "Shut up and hand over the sake... I have a hell of an hangover." Behaviour/Personality The Rin now is like a mental case, the only time she would look like a doll is if she's A: Sleeping or B: Completely still which is never. She's probably the only one that can kick Aijin's ass verbally and physically without getting a scratch on her. Rin has taken up the Obaasan role of the clan and mothers everyone If they want it or not and her wise words and dominant nature makes it easy for her clan to trust her instincts and come to her for advice. Most of the time she's drunk and or going through a deep and horrid hangover, the miniscule 10% of the time she is not hung-over and or drunk she is lovely to be around, calm and gentle, many guys fall for her because they don't see what she's like 90% of the time.. She has a foul mouth and doesn't hold back because she is a lady. Her past is not part of her anymore, apart from the art which she takes solace in. Her Kiseru and her bottle of Sake are her best friend, always walking around with a bottle of rare vintage sake. It's to her like spinach is to Popeye. Most people with sense should fear her because once she goes off, she's not going to stop until the surrounding area is demolished. Clan & Rank Aniki of The Zugaikotsu Group. 頭蓋骨 What district do you live in? District 2. Relationship Single Occupation Maid and PA in the Yakuza Host Club Fighting Stlye Ninjutsu Weapon of Choice Katana: Overall length 70cm, blade is high-carbon steel with a hardwood pole decorated with red leather laquar Kiseru: A long geisha smoking pipe, which burning ashes she may or may not use on your eyes. Allies/Enemies Allies: Members of the Yakuza Host Club and her clan. Enemies: None so far Background Rin's mother was an unknown Koshi because she was never really spectacular in anyway, her dance was mediocre, looks never amazed anyone and she died giving birth to Rin, never did her mother tell anyone that who the Father was so Rin was raised in a special preserved part of Japan where age old traditions and laws were abided by, where she lived was a pleasure district of Shinjuku. She worked as a little cleaner girl in the house of Oirans all of different ranks. One day she was watching a Tayu dance and her body couldn't help but move in a similar way, she was noticed and she immediately threw herself on the floor in an apology, the Tayu laughed at her and invited her in. Ever since that day Rin practised with her everyday, some days she would take her to a field on her off days to teach her Ninjutsu which was forbidden for a courtesan. As Rin grew older, she developed stunning features, at the age of ten Rin was appointed to that Tayu to be her apprentice to eventually take her place when she hit the appropriate age. Rin was quick learner, she learnt to keep her feelings locked away, to never show tears and to remember in the end this was for money and not enjoyment, her body was now not her own, she was a commodity. When she was fourteen, the Neesan that looked after her died, it was a sad occasion that sent a wave of sadness through out Shinjuku but Rin was not given the chance to mourn. Even though it felt like once again she was motherless, she knew it was her job to take her place, that's what all these years of training had been for. Throughout the years, Rin had become quite famous in her neighbourhood. Her art was something of a exceptional rarity and customers could not get enough of her. Her small physique was admired by all, she got nicknamed Kirei Na Ningyou Doll of Shinjuku because of porcelain skin and her jet black silk like hair, she was also called a doll because she never smiled unless instructed, she was not a doll she always thought, a doll is something you love and cherish. She was nothing but a puppet. Rin had also been noticed by the wrong people, she had a regular customer, a politician who had been rumoured to have ties with the Yakuza. He had known of her for years but never had the courage to request her services. He was a gorilla of a man, lucky to have a girl such as Rin to be at his disposal. His attendant a man a few years her sempai, Rin got to spend a lot of time with him because Mr Politician was always being called out on long discussions. Rin didn't mind she found the man pleasant, he made her laugh like she hadn't since......ever. Eighteen years old, Rin announced that she was going to get married which struck a mighty back and forth of controversy throughout the community but Rin could not care less, she wanted to be with the person that she loved and who loved her back. It took time to prepare but she was ready, the rest of the Oiran were glad to see her go because she took all their customers. With a deep breath she left the Okiya House begin her new life. She played housewife for a month before it all came crashing, the politician that she had as a client was outraged by the news of her early retirement and had sent people after her lover in a twisted attempt to get her back. After finding her lover saddled with bullets, she was broken, she had no reason to go on anymore. Rin travelled to the ocean, planning to end her life there but instead of peace she found Aijin. Statbook/Rap Sheet Roleplay Selection N/A APPROVED BY Chairmen Tasanagi OdaKeyome (talk) 00:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Retired Bio